1 Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to computer software, and more particularly, to an intelligent self-scheduling browser reminder to view content based on previous web browsing behavior.
2. Description of Related Art
People throughout the world use the Internet daily to read news and obtain information from a wide variety of sources. The Internet is inundated with information catering to diverse interests.
People often view content on specific websites on a regular schedule or frequency. For example, an investor may check the stock prices on a particular website in the investor's portfolio each day after the market closes, or a sports fan may regularly view a particular sports website on a particular day for scores or list of players.
The web browsers used to search the Internet may be accompanied with computer programs that interact with the browser to provide specific functions on demand. These computer programs (e.g., plug-ins, extensions, etc.) add new features not foreseen when the browser was initially developed. The source code may be kept separate from the browser's source code allowing third party developers to create new capabilities for the browser notwithstanding incompatible software licenses.